


意难平 中

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3





	意难平 中

-  
金钟云想起他们上大学那时，是最意气风发的时候。

崔始源是经济系，金钟云去了设计专业。朴正洙和金希澈，一个是金融系，一个计算机系。四人四色，把学姐和同级女生迷的七荤八素，每天想要跟他们四个搭讪的女生络绎不绝。

可惜没过一段时间大家就发现这新来的四个男生早就内部消化完了，偃旗息鼓了一阵以后，大家的腐女之魂又熊熊燃烧了起来，开始各种八卦他们四个人之间的关系。

学校论坛里关于他们四个的帖子的热度居高不下，甚至还有人连金钟云×金希澈这样的邪教都搞了出来。四个人每天吃饭的时候拿着手机被这些帖子逗的笑成一团，金希澈甚至一度萌生了自己动手发帖子的想法，被朴正洙阻止了。崔始源金钟云两个人看热闹不嫌事大，暗戳戳的给金希澈使眼色鼓励他去发帖，然后被正好看到的朴正洙抓了个正着，收获朴正洙一个明晃晃的警告。那时的他们还以为所有的一切都会这样一直行进下去，只要大家都在一起，就不会有任何烦恼。

崔始源和朴正洙的课程高度重合，两个人经常同进同出。金希澈的课虽不多，但是那些作业就足够让他忙的每天都在机房挠头，只有去了艺科的金钟云每天无所事事的瞎晃。其实不是他不忙，只是他在这方面实在算是天赋过人，审美水平天生就和别人不在一个量级上，永远第一个去交设计稿，然后拿到最好的成绩，包揽了专业内的各项大奖。

金钟云和崔始源两个人早早的就租好了房子，不然在宿舍还不知道遇到什么奇葩室友。过了不久，朴金两人也在他们隔壁住下了。

同居生活虽然好，没有寝室那些乱七八糟的关系需要处理，可是时间一长，一些以前从未注意到的问题就逐渐显露了出来。

金钟云本就不是热络的人，在高中也就只是跟几个从小一起的好朋友玩的好些，到了大学他又不住宿舍，设计系的课也零零散散，没有固定的人员，一学期下来金钟云也没认识几个新朋友。倒是崔始源，本就有用不完的热情，对谁都亲昵热情，再加上竞选了学生主席，走到哪里都前呼后拥的一群人围着，和身边的人好像总有着说不完的话，亲密得像一家人。

崔始源的课多，又因为要管学生会和一些兴趣社团的事情，变得更忙了，两个人这下仿佛颠倒过来。金钟云变成了每天在家等着崔始源回来一起吃饭的，却只等到他打电话说要聚餐的消息的那个人。

可是金钟云并不是喜欢纠缠的性子，既然你没时间那我就自己和自己玩。他在家里囤了一大堆影碟，无聊的时候就看上一部，一个人蜷在沙发里盖着毯子等着崔始源，也不和崔始源说自己无聊，想要让他回来陪他。

崔始源这边忙确实是忙，但其实也并没有他自己说的那么忙。

他总觉得自己在这场感情太过主动。金钟云性格冷淡，有时候他常常觉得金钟云是不是不够在意他，所以偶尔的时候，即使明知道金钟云在等他，还是说自己要聚餐不能回家。他想听金钟云向自己抱怨，向自己撒娇：“为什么那么忙？可不可以陪陪我？”

可是最终他只得到一句“好，你忙吧，我没事。”

他不想要这样的回答。

这样的日子持续了一段时间。两个人没有吵架，没有冷战，只是有些不咸不淡，就这样一直到了大二的深冬。

-  
那天，金钟云接到电话的时候，已经等得快睡着了。电话里说崔始源聚餐喝的有点醉了，要金钟云来接。金钟云到的时候正看见崔始源身上挂着个有些清秀的男生。金钟云见过他，好像是他们学生会的学弟。两个人靠的很近，那男生近乎痴迷的望着崔始源的唇。

金钟云抱着手靠在墙上盯了好一会，崔始源好像还没察觉不对，亲昵的同那男生说话，那男生眼尖，推了推他，往金钟云的方向看了看。崔始源顺着他看的方向看去，顿时惊喜万分的睁大了眼睛，笑出了一对深深的酒窝。

“哥？！你怎么来了！”  
“听说你喝多了，来接你。”  
“那我们走吧！”崔始源跟人们摆了摆手，“诶！有人来接我了，咱们下次再聚吧！”

崔始源的兴奋那男生看在眼里，充满爱慕的心顿时灰暗了几分。他早听说崔始源的男朋友是个天赋异禀的设计师，只是金钟云太过神秘，跟崔始源共事半年多，却从未见过其人，他便只当是传闻太过，并未把金钟云放在心上。今天这么一看，确实是足以站在崔始源身边的人，光是那么懒懒的靠着，那风姿就叫人移不开眼。

他不太甘心。崔始源有多优秀不必多说，自己能得到崔始源的赏识自然也是费了一番心思。可是眼前的两个人实在太过般配，他看着崔始源在金钟云面前像一只温吞的大狗，眼里全是他从未曾见过的柔情。男孩晃了晃头，别过脸不愿再看，却正巧错过了金钟云回过头时那充满狠戾的一眼。

这边金钟云把人扶上了车，冷着脸一言不发的开了一路，到了家就把人赶去洗漱了。“哥~我今天很高兴”崔始源洗漱出来，还湿着头发，从背后圈住了金钟云，懒懒的撒着娇，没有感觉到有什么问题，暧昧的舔着人的耳垂，“今晚可以吗？我们好久没做了~”

直到他把人推到床上，想要进一步动作的时候才发现金钟云有些不对劲。

“你喝醉了。”这一次他没有错过金钟云语气里的冷淡和眼神中的厌恶，就像一盆冷水，把他浇的彻彻底底。  
“哥你怎么了？”  
“我没事，今天不想做。”  
“你在生气。”本应是个疑问句，崔始源却用了肯定句。  
“…我去睡觉了。”金钟云懒得和他说那么多，转身就要走，没想到崔始源不依不饶，抓着手腕把人拽了回来。  
“你到底怎么了！你生气你就说！”有点醉意的崔始源也没有了平时的好脾气。  
“我说没事就没事！放开！”金钟云强忍着火气甩开他往房间里走。  
“金钟云！为什么你有什么话都闷在心里，从来也不跟我吵不跟我闹？我问你什么你都说没事，那什么才算有事？是不是我跟别人上床了你也没事？我不是天生就那么好脾气，永远有那么多耐心来哄你。你要是根本不需要我，我们就分开！”崔始源被金钟云甩开的这一下气的口不择言，一不小心就放了狠话，胸口因愤怒剧烈地起伏着。

“那你还不赶紧滚？”金钟云的身形在门口顿住，没有回头，只是声音低沉的吓人。

崔始源愣了一下，随即又被气的大笑起来，穿好衣服就“嗵！”地摔上了门。

两个人都还是血气方刚的少年，谁也不愿意向谁低头，互相都觉得对方不可理喻。

金钟云在房间里被重重的门响震的一抖，慢慢的靠着门坐下，眼前闪过一个又一个画面。

那是上了大学之后常常能看到的画面。

代表上台发言的、开会坐在上位的、人群中最受欢迎的是他过于耀眼的恋人。他身边太多人了，在人群中的他，是自己所不熟悉的。

金钟云好想把那些人都赶走，可是他不能。难道要他对崔始源说：“你身边能不能只有我一个人？”他说不出口，他不想让崔始源觉得他是个小肚鸡肠的人。

这是他第一次开始认真考虑他们之间的感情。他当然知道崔始源是爱他的，可他还是不安，今天看到的画面一遍又一遍的在脑海里重演。

他和别的人也会这么亲密…那么亲密的动作怎么可以和其他人做？是不是谁都可以和他那么亲密？

那自己，和外人又有什么区别…

黑暗中金钟云闭了闭眼，眼角湿了一片。已经快两点了，他以为崔始源会回来找他，崔始源知道他怕黑，不敢一个人睡，他怎么真的丢下自己不管呢？

金钟云在地上呆坐了一夜，崔始源没有出现，再也没有回来。

那边崔始源出了门，走在路上对无辜的垃圾桶踢了好几脚，仍觉得不解气，又向着空气狠狠的挥了几拳，才慢慢冷静下来。

去便利店拿了盒黑冰爆珠，一边猛抽了两口一边盯着他俩家的窗户看。

黑漆漆的，金钟云一个人，会害怕吧。金钟云睡觉的时候要紧紧攥着他的衣角，恨不得把整个人都缩进他怀里。他有些后悔，想回去找金钟云，又有些拉不下脸。

思来想去，崔始源也不知道怎么办了，他想破了头也想不出哪里惹到了金钟云，只当他不知道抽了什么疯，只得狠狠心决定晾着他几天。

崔始源猛地吸了一口烟，又抬头看了一眼没有光亮的窗户，叹了口气，最终还是裹紧了衣服，踩着嘎吱嘎吱的雪走了。

-  
和好是在一个月以后。

快要天亮了，金钟云还在工作台前纠结着设计稿，突然感到一丝胸闷，有些喘不上气来的感觉，他赶紧抓紧了身上的衬衫贪婪的嗅着，企图攫取崔始源残留下来的最后一点气息，以此来让自己心安。可是他还是难受，不断的艰难的大口呼吸着。眼前开始花了，出现了大面积不规则的色块，耳边也嗡嗡的响个不停。

「看来真的是休息的太不好了。」他晃晃头，打算起来去喝口水，没想到刚一站起来，就两眼一黑，直直的倒在了地上。

第二天就要交稿了，往常最先交稿的金钟云今天却连来都没来，导师叫同学去联系他，可是不管怎么打都没有人接。同学只好去找了朴正洙和金希澈，两个人在他家门外敲了半天的门，越等心越凉。没办法只能给崔始源打了电话。

“始源？”  
“澈哥？怎么了？”  
“你现在在忙吗？”金希澈知道他和金钟云的情况，一时不知道怎么开口。  
“我没事，怎么了？”  
“钟云他…”  
“钟云哥怎么了？出什么事了吗？”电话里崔始源的焦急连一旁的朴正洙都听得见。  
“我们联系不到他，今天该交设计稿了，可是他没来。敲门也没人应。”  
“你们在哪？”  
“在你俩家门口。”  
“我马上来！”崔始源抓着衣服就往外跑，骂了一句该死，几乎是在瞬间就知道了怎么回事。

他怎么会忘了那人的胃病有多严重。

等崔始源手忙脚乱的用钥匙一打开门，就看见金钟云躺在地上，身上还穿着崔始源留在这里的衬衫。  
“云云！”崔始源一下子冲过去抱起他。只是一个月没见，怀里的人就好像轻的没有重量，崔始源只觉得心疼的快要不能呼吸。他来不及再怀旧，抱着金钟云就要往医院冲。

“车！车！诶！始源，你的车！”朴金二人跟在后面急得直喊。他俩原本也想跟着去，可惜一个下午要考试，另一个明天老师就要检查做好的程序，只能千叮咛万嘱咐的无奈回了学校。

一路上崔始源不知道自己闯了多少红灯才把金钟云送进了医院。

“不用太担心，患者只是由于长时间没有进食外加过度疲劳导致的低血糖，没什么大碍，休息下就会好了。已经给他挂上葡萄糖了，家属不用太担心，在旁边等着就可以了。”医生从金钟云的病床前走了过来，翻了翻病历本，把缴费单递给了崔始源。

“那那那他的胃，我是说他的胃，嗯……，就是……就是他……他有胃病，他最近怎么样？”崔始源急得连话都说不清楚了，焦急的看着医生，好在医生明白了他想要表达的意思。

医生上下打量了他一眼，“还算可以，只是吃的有些太清淡了，量又少。回去多给他做点好吃的，别太油腻就可以。还有，他好像休息的很不好，并且近期内一直在做噩梦。最好能观察一下，你等下再去拿点安神的药。”

“诶诶，好，谢谢您啊。”崔始源感激的应了下来，终于虚脱一般瘫坐在了病房外的椅子上。天知道他在去金钟云家的路上有多担心，在打开门看见金钟云躺在地上的那一瞬间他的心脏几乎都快要停跳。

做噩梦？崔始源的心脏像被紧紧攫住，他从不知道自己的心可以这么狠，居然会真的放他每天晚上都对着黑暗苦等…可是就算这样，他也硬撑着没有联系自己…

崔始源苦笑着，他已经不知道，自己是不是还能有重新照顾他的权利。

他平复了一下心情，走进了病房。金钟云还在睡着，崔始源抓着他的手在嘴边吻着。一个月来心心念念的人就在眼前，他却不知道还能做什么，只能在心里默默地为他祈祷。看着他身上的衣服，崔始源心里充满了酸楚。

他该有多想自己，才会把自己的衣服一直穿着啊。

金钟云醒来已经是半夜，刚想动却发现自己的手被谁紧紧的攥着。他盯着那头乱糟糟的头发，那是他再熟悉不过的身影，不禁红了眼眶。

那人伏在床边又该守了多久呢？他还在乎自己吗？

崔始源那天走了之后，他做什么都提不起力气，晚上也辗转反侧，梦里全是那个人的影子。学校怎么会这么大？还是说和他的缘分就是如此，居然真的连一次也没有遇到过。他又盯着那个乱糟糟的头顶看，突然就流出泪来。

可能是吸鼻子的声音大了点，崔始源迷迷糊糊的醒了。“云云你醒了！你怎么了，别哭啊…”金钟云看见他眼里布满血丝，胡茬也冒了出来，整个人邋遢的不行。鼻头一酸，眼泪流的更多了，胡乱的用另一只手抹着眼泪，呜呜半天也说不出一句完整的话。

崔始源被这样的场景弄得慌了手脚，不知道该怎么办了。看着金钟云流泪，他眼眶也跟着红了起来。

“之前是我不好，我混蛋，我…我不该那样吼你。是我的错，你别这样折腾自己好吗…我会心疼…”崔始源的声音颤抖着，说的话也磕磕巴巴。“云云，我很想你…”

见金钟云一直不作声，崔始源又罗里吧嗦说了一堆，最后才看着眼色说出了那句话。  
“我们和好吧好吗？”他问的小心翼翼。

“……不”金钟云别过脸，狠着心说，他一个人熬过那些快要令人窒息的黑夜的时候，他崔始源又在哪里？

听了金钟云的回答，崔始源只觉得站都快站不住，他的宝贝说不想和他再和好了…可是现在不行，金钟云现在不能没有人照顾。

“那至少，至少让我这段时间照顾你，行吗？”崔始源近乎哀求的说着，急的眼泪都要流出来。

“嗯…”金钟云终于点头了，到底是看不得他这样低声下气的求人。

折腾来折腾去，最后也到底还是和好了。

和好之后，金钟云也试着改变了一些，开始也会对着崔始源撒娇，会小小的抱怨，甚至会陪他去参加一些活动，做一些宣示主权的小举动。崔始源开心的不得了，这样的金钟云让他觉得十分可爱，也让他觉得他们的关系有了更加真切的感觉。

可是崔始源还是不知道金钟云那次为什么生气，不知道金钟云那一个月是怎么过的，不知道金钟云的心痛，金钟云的不安。他们仿佛不约而同地刻意忽略掉那次争吵，像是什么都没发生过一样继续生活着。

他什么都不知道。

崔始源以为他们就这样回到了从前，可是有些东西就像钉子拔掉了还会留下痕迹一样，总会是有隔阂的。金钟云本不是爱说的人，崔始源又觉得那些亲密太过理所当然，与他人亲密简直是他的习惯，也因此一直没有察觉出什么。

只是金钟云时常被雾气包裹的眼神里藏了太多东西，崔始源看不真切。

-  
日子还算相安无事的走到了大四下半，尽管中间也吵过几次架分手过几次，但左不过是一些无关痛痒的情侣拌嘴。崔始源更忙了，家里开始催着他回去集团工作。金钟云倒是不愁工作，他对单子挑的很，只挑自己想接的接，但是慕名而来的络绎不绝，倒也没有那么清闲。

虽然聚少离多，可是两个人早已不是那时候的毛头小子，崔始源不再抱怨金钟云太疏远，金钟云也没有时间在家百无聊赖的看电影了。

最近金钟云在着手准备开一家自己的咖啡店，从选址到装修甚至引进技术全都亲力亲为。他和崔始源已经快三周没见了。也不算是没见，只是每天他走的时候崔始源还在睡着，他回来睡的时候崔始源还在处理事情罢了。

崔始源今天结束的还算早，看看时间晚上八点多，想着好久没去找金钟云了，正好去接他顺便在外面吃顿饭再回家。

他第一次看到快装修完的全貌，上次陪金钟云来选地址的时候还只是破破烂烂的毛胚房。

崔始源绕着外面看了看，不愧是金钟云的审美，他说不出什么专业的话来评价，只是觉得真的很有特色。

他刚推门走进店里，就因为眼前的情景顿住了。

金钟云看起来很累的样子，毫无防备的趴在桌子上睡的很熟，旁边有一个男生，轻轻拨着他的头发，一脸爱怜的看着熟睡中的金钟云。

他是谁？

崔始源不知道金钟云身边什么时候出现了这样一个亲密的朋友，但是本能还是让他对那人充满了敌意。

那人听到脚步，一回头就看到了他。他认识崔始源，金钟云在店里忙活的时候经常提起的男人，那个让他嫉妒的发疯的男人。他不明白那人有什么好的，他根本就不懂金钟云，也根本不在乎他。不然怎么会每天让金钟云一个人跑上跑下，他却从未出现过一次？

他决定先装作不知道他是谁，向崔始源走了过去：“你好，本店暂时还没有营业。”  
“我是来接他的，”崔始源指了指金钟云，“我是他男朋友。”  
“男朋友？我怎么从来没见过你？也没听我们钟云提起过你。”那人翻了个白眼，一副不屑的样子。

「我们钟云？」崔始源皱了皱眉。

“我最近有些忙，走不开，我今天就是来接他一起回家的。”崔始源感受到了对方对自己并无善意，但还是尽量保持着礼貌的解释着。  
“那您可真忙啊，金钟云的脚被钉子扎破流血的时候你在哪？他差点从梯子摔下来骨折的时候你又在哪？你如果就是这样对他的话，那我不介意让金钟云重新考虑一下和谁在一起。”

那人的话让崔始源暗自心惊，为何他什么都不知道。

“他当然是和我在一起，这个不劳您费心。这段时间多亏您，今后自然有我来照顾”崔始源还是保持着理智，微笑着对着那人宣誓主权。

许是两个人声音大了些，正巧金钟云被吵醒了，抬起枕的有些麻了的手揉了揉眼睛。刚一抬头就看见了崔始源，他有些开心，今天一直跑来跑去的实在太累了，此时格外想念爱人的拥抱。

“始源呐…”还带着点没睡醒的奶音，金钟云向崔始源张开了双臂。  
“云云！”崔始源快步走过去，搂住了还在迷糊着的金钟云，在脸颊上亲了亲：“想先吃饭还是直接回家？”  
金钟云刚被抱起就又闭上了眼睛，想了半天，奶声奶气的说：“回家！”  
“好！那我们回家。”崔始源稳稳的抱起了人，金钟云又搂着崔始源的脖子大大的啵唧了一口，彻底放松的睡在了他的怀里。

“那我们就先走了，今晚的收尾麻烦您了。”崔始源向那人微笑致意，没再去看那人气的跳脚，抱着怀里的人回家去了。

一路上崔始源心乱如麻，忍不住的想如果他今天没来会怎么样，那人会不会假装是金钟云，告诉自己今天不回家了，然后再把他带回家过夜？金钟云每天都和那个男人一起吃饭一起共事，那他知不知道那人喜欢他？又或者金钟云默许了那男人这样对他？崔始源摇了摇头，强迫自己停止无边的想象。他不敢再想，他怕自己会控制不住心里的妒火。

“云云？醒醒，到家啦。”  
“背！”金钟云眼睛都没睁开就懒懒的伸出了手要他背。  
“好好好~”崔始源嘴上应着，心里却不自觉的想，「他也会跟那人这样撒娇吗？也会露出这样小孩子的一面吗？」

人总是这样，知道了原本不知道的事之后，看什么都容易多想。

给金钟云洗了澡，喂了饭，两个人躺在床上准备睡觉的时候，崔始源思虑再三还是忍不住开了口。

“今天那个人是你新认识的朋友吗？”  
“嗯，装修的时候，他说很喜欢我的装修风格，一来二去就跑到我店里帮忙了。”  
「喜欢你的装修风格？我看就是喜欢你吧」崔始源在心里嘀咕着。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“…你知道他…嗯…就是那个…喜欢你吗？”崔始源紧张的等着金钟云的回答。  
“是吗？我也不知道。怎么看出来的？”  
“就是感觉…他还这样摸你的头发，还这么看着你！”崔始源把今天见到的画面学了一遍，心里的醋意更浓了。

“那你知道他还会喂我切好的水果，替我包扎伤口，在我摔下梯子的时候抱住我吗？”金钟云带着点挑衅意味的话让崔始源愣住了，  
“云云你什么意思…你不是不知道他喜欢你吗？怎么还…还…”  
“谁说这样就是喜欢啊？”金钟云猛的把脸凑到崔始源眼前，近的连呼吸都缠绕在一起，“那你总是这样和那些人说话，你也全都是喜欢他们咯？”

明明是暧昧的画面，崔始源却觉得如坠冰窟。

原来金钟云早就有了心思，而自己却一点都没有发现。如今他才恍然大悟金钟云那些晦暗不明的眼神代表着什么。崔始源想，如果换做自己怕是早就失望透顶，他不知道金钟云要抱着多大的爱意才没放开他努力走到今天。

现在他只觉得自己真是个混蛋，明明知道金钟云是个太没安全感的人，连睡觉的时候都要拽着他的衣服，走路的时候还要牵着他的手，可是自己却把那些亲密动作都大方的拿去给别人。崔始源浑身发冷，他不知道现在该怎么办才好，他好怕金钟云把话说清楚就会离开他了。

巨大的恐慌让他只能紧紧的抱住金钟云，嘴里不断的念叨着：“不要离开我，云云。求求你，别离开我…我爱你…不要走…”崔始源的声音都颤抖着，哆哆嗦嗦的吻着他的后颈。  
金钟云叹了一口气，转过身来回抱住崔始源：“我不会离开你，崔始源。”

“只要你不走，我就永远不会离开你。知道吗？”

崔始源狠狠的点着头。这是他的宝贝，他不要放手。

永远都不要。

崔始源只觉得心中的酸苦胀的满满的，他迫不及待的撕扯着金钟云的衣服，他现在需要这样的方式来证明金钟云还属于自己。

“哥，我们做吧~”崔始源不等金钟云说什么就挑开他的唇吻了上去，舌头顺着口腔探索，两条火热的舌头交缠在一起。金钟云也搂上崔始源的脖子，他今晚同样很想要被填满。

“始源…嗯…”金钟云已经难耐的扭动起来，前端已经兴奋的流出一点透明。崔始源扯下他的内裤，挤了点润滑剂在手上，塞了一根手指进去，很快就又放了第二根。  
“哥今天很饿的样子呢~”  
“所以要好好的喂饱我啊…”  
“什么啊，哥是在质疑我的能力吗？”  
“难道还会让我明天下不来床吗？”  
“那就试试吧哥！”

崔始源扶着自己的性器顺着湿滑插进了最深处，金钟云被这满足感爽的后穴一阵收缩。  
“嘶…哥…我差点就要被你夹射了。”  
“是吗？不是要让我下不来床吗？”话还没说完，崔始源就大力的抽插起来，“哈啊…嗯…啊…好深啊…”金钟云被撞的连一句完整的呻吟都叫不出来。

崔始源轻车熟路的找到了他的敏感点，如愿以偿的看到金钟云一抖之后，便又快又狠的对着那一点不停的磨着。嘴也没有闲着叼着金钟云胸前的两个小点舔弄个不停。

“啊嗯…哈…啊…嗯啊…好爽…嗯啊”金钟云很快就被干的眼神迷茫了起来。  
“我是谁？”  
“你哈啊…你是…嗯…始源…啊…哈…嗯…”  
“始源是谁？”  
“是…嗯…我男朋友…嗯啊…”  
“叫老公！”  
“啊…是老公…啊…插的好爽…哈啊…老公…啊…”  
“老公能喂饱你吗？”  
“能…能能…啊~老公好棒…嗯…好深”

崔始源被这叫床声逼得双眼发红，不知疲倦的按着金钟云干了好几次。直到金钟云快要软成一滩水，跪都跪不住了，不停和崔始源撒娇讨饶，崔始源才放过了他。

第二天，金钟云真的连起都起不来，崔始源也罕见的推掉了事情陪着他。  
“上午别去了先，我也不去了，在家陪你。”崔始源递了杯水给躺在床上的金钟云。  
“这么好？大忙人？”金钟云话里带着揶揄。  
“我也很想你的好吧！”  
“切！”  
“脚伤了怎么不和我说？还差点从梯子上摔下来？”  
“诶呀，又不是什么大事。再说我这不是好好的吗？”  
“那也不行，以后有什么事情都要和我说。不然我要生气了。”大狗狗又开始撒娇。  
……  
两个人就这么久违的亲亲热热的窝在一起聊了一上午。下午时金钟云推了推崔始源说，还有工程队要来，他要去看着。

“我陪你去。”  
“好啊。”

金钟云下午刚走进店里，昨天那男人就迎了上来，“钟云你怎么了？上午怎么没来？”男人突然看见他脖子上的一些青紫痕迹，高声道“他打你了？！”说了自己想想也觉得不太可能，像是突然明白了什么，口齿不清的说，“你你你你们…”话没说完崔始源就停好了车从外面走进来。

“我们什么我们，我们是情侣，做点情侣之间做的事还要你管？”听了崔始源的话，那人脸色很不好看。  
崔始源才不管那么多，和金钟云黏糊糊的交换了一个绵长的吻之后，又叮嘱了几句。最后才说“晚上我来接你。”  
金钟云笑意盈盈，对上人的眼眸，轻轻的道：“好。”

崔始源走了之后，那人急着问他，“你们昨天…你们…”  
“就是你想的那样，金延恩。”金钟云面若冰霜，“我应该不止一次的说过我和崔始源的感情。不要再想不可能的事了…”  
“不！钟云，听我说，他根本就不在乎你。他根本就不知道你有多好，他配不上你！”金延恩急忙打断金钟云的话，拒绝接受这个事实。  
“他在不在乎我，一个眼神我就能知道。延恩，你不必在我身上白费力气了。”  
“钟云，我会等你。等你离开他的那一天。”  
“……你自便吧”

只是金钟云想不到，这一天真的会来，而且来的那么快。


End file.
